Mabel's Marvelous Mysteries (and Pacifica)
by Magical Muffin Ride
Summary: So finding a kid in the backseat of her van was weird, but she couldn't let that slow her down! There were places to go and monsters to ask uncomfortable questions too! Also, there was maybe a chance the world was ending and they would be plunged into screaming nightmares? Maybe? Who knew!
1. Chapter 1

I had wrote this request ages ago, but it's stuck with me sense. So...new story? I miss this fandom. Anyways about the au.

 **The portal failed.** That plan crumpled. So treat any episodes featuing Ford as non-existent. Everything else is gold. Also Pacifica wasn't there. As seen below she was 'vacationing'. Also it's more in tune with supernatural and all that jazz. Roll with it.

Get ready for fun with a bbarely-fuctioning afult and her adopted knife kid.

* * *

The metal had been so very cold against her neck and Mabel had to force herself to keep driving in a straight line. Somehow she managed to not ditch the car, but her lips stayed locked together instead of answering the question. Even when the blade pressed harder into the flesh she stayed mute and very still.

"You're not", the stranger whispered and the hot breath against Mabel's ear sent trills of fear down her spine. The knife slid against her neck and-nothing happened. It had been the dull end pressing against the skin and it didn't even leave behind a stinging reminder of what could have been. Mabel heard the stranger pull back further into the seats away from the front and for a moment Mabel wasn't sure if she hadn't of imagined it. A little bit of paranoia seeping into her brain from chasing ghost stories and losing sleep.

The road was empty, yet she still turned on the hazard lights and coasted until a wide grassy shoulder came into view and she pulled over. Foot firm on brake and seatbelt undone just in case. Fingers brushing against then gripping the tire iron tucked between the door and her seat. Just in case. Waiting for the stranger to take the chance to run into the woods and when they didn't Mabel swung into position to clock them against the head like Stan had taught her.

Just in case.

The stranger was too short and the iron swung over their head and shattered the plastic moulding around the door. There was a shrill scream and the stranger fell forward and tried to push themselves into the floor boards away from Mabel. Not expecting it, but honestly she was thankful, Mabel took it as a sign of submission and was already starting to prepare for a verbal lashing when she actually noticed something.

She has just tried to brain a kid.

Almost killed an actual child who was now just wailing and frantically waving around a tiny little kitchen knife for protection. The fear Mabel had felt turned to shame instantly and she realized that the blade had felt so much larger against her neck. Tossing the iron away into the passenger seat she frantically tried to calm the kid down from a screaming wreck to try and figure out what exactly was going on. Did they sneak on when she was at the filling station? Must have since Mabel had taken a nap in the back seat at the stop before that.

Shit. Did she just accidentally kidnap someone? Could she get arrested for that? Dang it, she needed to find a pay phone and call up her uncle to check on that legal issue. Suddenly all the more stressed, she gave up consoling and flopped back into the front seat wondering how exactly these things kept happening to her. Maybe it was a bad star she was born under?

It didn't matter right now, but thinking of it helped her calm down and regulate her breathing.

Time passed and the frantic kid behind her seat started to quiet down into sniffles and ragged breathing. Catching movement in the corner of her eye, Mabel glanced over and saw a shaking hand clutching a wad of bills reaching towards her.

"Take me to the city," said the kid and she honestly sounded bratty about it, "there's enough there for gas and everything."

Mabel accepted the money and counted it. Almost a thousand dollars in sweaty bills given to her by a hitchhiker kid that had tried to slice her neck.

"Look kid," she started out even as she pocketed the cash, "you just tried to knife me-maybe we should take you back home."

The kids face appeared from the dark; puffy and red from crying with a terrible look in her eyes. The same kind Mabel had seen from her uncle when he talked about his brother that first time. Anger, desperation, and something indescribable hardening into stone.

"Then drop me off here."

"We're thirty miles from anything-"

"I am never going back to them," a flash of fear crossed her face and her voice shook, "daddy said I had to stay but I won't."

Sensing another meltdown, Mabel opened her mouth to try and calm her down again before the knife flashed in the hand. Something clicked into place as she stared at the knife and her stomach churned as she started to wonder.

"You don't have too," Mabel whispered and forced a smile, "but that knife isn't iron honey."

The kid looked stricken and Mabel chalked another point towards her instincts being right. Moving slowly, as not to cause panic, she pulled one of her many craved bangles off and handed it over to the girl.

"Here, this is pure iron."

Quick as a snake, the kid snatched it from Mabel and slid it up over her arm until it fit snugly over the bicep. After hesitating for a time, she clambered into the passenger seat and sat there. Though her hands still shook, she tossed back her hair and adopted the look of an heiress waiting for the driver to take off. Which…was probably pretty close to the situation actually.

"Daddy once said that grandmother lived in the city near the town so you're taking me there."

"Oh, do you know her name?"

"I-Ill remember it by the time we get there," the girl replied with only a little doubt, "it's hard to remember some things right now."

"Spending time with the fae does that to people."

A sharp intake of breath was the girl's reaction as she clutched the knife closer. Mabel felt an ounce of guilt for making her react like that, but she really had to make sure. No wonder the kid was so terrified and acting oddly; it made her wonder exactly how long she had been trapped there. The clothes she wore were of no help and she doubted the kid could even remember the year she was taken-no, _given_ over. Ugh, it made Mabel wish she could turn back and hunt down the parents who let this happen. Bash their legs until they splintered and make them beg to the fae for help.

Now she was mad. Still, she needed to focus.

"So, kid, what's do you like to be called?"

"Pacifica," came the soft voice, "my name is worthless now."


	2. Chapter 2

A chapter that is mostly talking and eating and a bizarre tonal shift. A bit more information about the story is at the bottom. Mostly content warnings for future chapters and that sort. Can be skipped if needed.

Enjoy!

* * *

A lot had changed in twelve hours so Mabel felt it best to have a sit-down and write about it in her journal. Since that was impossible to do while driving (and she was darned hungry) she managed to find an appropriately greasy diner to stop at. It was late, but not late enough for the truckers and fair folk to stop in for syrup and coffee. Everything in the place was a quiet buzz of lights and muted conversations between servers. The perfect place to think about Mabel's next move.

She ordered a coffee and two major stacks of pancakes for Pacifica and her. The kid didn't seem too excited and kept huddled in the corner of the booth. The only thing she asked for was orange juice before curling back into herself and zoning out. Well, it looked like she was zoning out, but honestly Mabel wasn't too sure considering how stressed out this kid was. They had met only hours ago and Mabel was positive if she made the wrong move she would be stabbed.

There was no way Pacifica had left the knife in the car. At least it made her feel better and her little noodle arms couldn't do much.

The coffee and pancakes were slid onto the table by a rictus-grinning waitress. Mabel thanked her and wasted no time in dumping a river of syrup over her stack. And in her coffee. Along with three creams and a spoonful of sugar to top it off. She noticed Pacifica had pulled her juice off the table and into her little corner to sip at it. Mabel gave a hum of approval and shook the syrup pot towards her.

"A little bit of goop for your cakes?"

Pacifica looked personally offended at the syrups existence and pulled a curled lip so perfect she could be a poster child for disdain. Mabel shrugged and finished up the last dregs left by letting it drip directly into her mouth. Across from her Pacifica gagged.

"Aw shush", Mabel chided with a smile, "sugar is good for you!"

"I don't like sweet stuff. It's bad."

"They kept shoving candies down your gullet didn't they?"

Another curl of the lip made silly by an orange juice mustache. Mabel gave a small laugh again, but this time it was dry and carried no warmth behind it. Stirring up her coffee, she drank the thickened mixture and almost instantly felt better for it. She pretended to watch the servers cleaning to give Pacifica a chance to pull a pancake off the plate and nibble on it like a mouse. It seemed to agree with her tastes at least as she started taking bigger and bigger bites out from it. So cute. Best to leave her alone and get some thinking done.

Pulling her journal from her bag, Mabel shook off the excess glitter that still held tight after years of use. On the cover the cartoon cat eyes seemed judging of what she would write down now. Creepy, but a good way to remain self-conscious of what she chose to put down on paper. Even if the human brain was a squishy forgetful mess some things should be kept locked up. After all, it wasn't difficult for someone to learn how to read! Or crack codes!

Or maybe Mabel was just bad with code. Neh, Dipper was always the one who was best at the cracking secret codes and words of course. Often enough all she could offer was a fresh pair of eyes which was useful enough.

Across from her, Pacifica snagged another pancake and Mabel felt glad that she wouldn't have to force food on the kid. No longer worrying about that, Mabel pulled out her bedazzled pen and started writing.

'The car has a new noise now and it sounds weird! A type of 'chunk-cer-clunk' whenever I go up hills and it starts shaking. Definitely have to take it to Gids when I get to town. Hopefully it doesn't cost a stupid amount again. I'm tired of IOU's.'

A sad face with large fat tears was drawn under that.

'At least with Dipper is there to meet me this time. He says he's with Soos for some kind of weirdo camping hell trip this weekend. I really wanted to join but-'

Mabel glanced up just in time to see Pacifica snag the third pancake and tear into it.

'-looks like I'll be babysitting instead. I really need to find Patty's grandmother soon enough. I hope she can at least remember her last name soon! Otherwise I really don't know what I'll do. Keep her?'

Okay, Mabel felt herself liking that idea a little too much. She had always wanted a little sibling of course; that didn't mean she could just adopt some stranger. Then again, what else could she do if they couldn't find her grandmother? The foster system was a no-go considering she didn't even remember much from before she was taken and Mabel wasn't sure if she was mentally well enough. Groaning, she snapped the journal closed and slipped it back into her bag. Across from her Pacifica glowered at Mabel's still full plate of pancakes. Noticing the empty plate and glass on her side, Mabel silently offered some of her own stack.

"No", came the haughty reply, "you need to hurry up and eat."

"I'm letting the maple soak in", Mabel argued back, "letting them get nice and soggy!"

"We **need** to get going."

"Chill that frizz kid! We'll get to town when we get there", Mabel chided as she stabbed her stack, "you'll love all the wide open sky and stuff."

"Wha-I thought you were taking me to the city!"

"Not possible when you don't even know the city, Pacci! So, chill out and I'll take you somewhere that can help us out.

Pacifica looked uncertain and more than a little aggravated at the truth. And the nickname. Honestly she just looked very 'done' will everything and retreated back to her little corner of the booth. Mabel celebrated her victory by shoving an entire pancake into her mouth and chased it down with maple-coffee sludge. In such a way the entire meal was tucked away within five minutes and the servers had a new story to tell their regulars.

"Check please!"

The rumbling of the car as it idled threatened to send Pacifica right to sleep, but the girl fought it the full belly to keep watching Mabel. The woman was using the payphone to call up some 'bro-uddy' and make an appointment to get the car checked into a garage. Even though Pacifica couldn't hear anything in the conversation she found herself enthralled by how much Mabel moved while talking. The hand gestures alone were enough to read (in a way) the entire conversation and she found it odd that she herself was never brought up. Was Mabel keeping her a secret? If so, from whom?

The second call had far less fluidity as the woman spoke and she didn't seem to comfortable. Maybe that was her friend?

Ugh, Pacifica wished she could just get this trip over with.

Looking away from Mabel, she fiddled instead with the radio and listened to the static between stations. It gave her a familiar feeling (not a good one but a known one) and she focused on it until her body felt light and her mind slept. Her arms hugged herself under the sweater and she let fingers glide over the smooth blade of the knife tucked close to her heart. The warmth of the metal was the same as her skin—as if it was part of her own flesh. Hidden away in a little nook between organs that had been dug out.

She had stabbed the woman with this knife. She had bled from her hand and screamed. She was only human, but she had tried to drag her back to the trailer. Back into the prize truck amongst the giant plushies and inflatable hammers. The knife had freed her. It was the only thing she had until Mabel had given the bracelet. The iron was warm too from her body and Pacifica took comfort in how the metal didn't burn and sizzle. Once she had saw One lose their rubber glove and brush against a gear. At the time Pacifica had laughed at the pain just as everyone else did. It was funny. It was how she learned that They could be hurt.

That was when she decided to run away.

The door opened and Mabel slid into the driver's seat with a groan. For once she lacked her usual smile, but she quickly gained it back when she looked at Pacifica.

"I have some CDs if you want. There aren't many stations out this way."

"Don't touch it."

A laugh bubbled out of the woman as she buckled in and pulled out of the parking spot. The highway was empty and the thick woods around them a barrier. Still, Pacifica could look up and see the empty sky with nothing hanging over head to make her feel at peace. She wasn't free, but without the creak of metal and the smell of oil hanging overhead she felt as if she was.

This was good. For a moment she was safe.

* * *

Heyo thanks for reading and let me know what ya think!

Anyways, this story is strictly PG-13 and will contain violence, creepy stuff, and plenty of body horror! (mostly for a certain good ol boy) Pairings are only focused on Mabel.

Also I take requests! All the time! Send me a pm and maybe I'll do it! The mystery of it all!


	3. Chapter 3

New chapter after all this time. I hope it's enjoyable and also I've already written a prequel of sorts to this story so keep an eye out. It gives more information about the years between season one and this fic.

Have a lovely day y'all! (Cross posting from ao3)

* * *

Pacifica had passed out asleep right before they crossed the state line and Mabel could finally breathe easy. Never before had she met someone so prickly at such a young age. Also the way Pacifica stared at her was so unnerving; like the kid was trying to figure out where to aim first with that knife of hers. Hell, Mabel would probably have bled out if Pacifica hadn't of hestitsted with the blade. The kid was downright terrifying when Mabel considered it.

Of course, she had every right to be like this. If what she said was true and she had been sold at a young age…well living with fair folk never did anyone good. There was also no telling how old she really was either and it was a miracle that she had remembered as much as she did. As for finding her grandmother it was going to be almost impossible unless more memories bubbled up. So far this entire ordeal made it seem like Mabel was going to end up a mother.

Or older sister. That was far more to her liking.

For some time Mabel let her thoughts trail off into a line of pointless nonsense to relax. The coffee thankfully was enough to get her going, but she couldn't let herself stress out. Better to think about finishing sweaters for sale and maybe picking up a few new skeins back in Gravity Falls. It was still a shame that both Dipper and Soos had shot down her idea of selling crafts from the shack. Dipper just thought it was ridiculous. Soos had a much more depressing reason and there wasn't time to unpack that suitcase.

So, she kept driving on that long stretch of asphalt. Using the beat of automotive problems to make up songs as the hours crawled by. Beside her Pacifica slept silently save for a few soft snorts as she shifted around.

It seemed to take entirety for the sun to start to peek over the horizon and Mabel was so done with driving. Even though Gravity Falls wasn't too far off she had to still pull into one of those mega gas stations. Boredom and lack of stimulation had her feeling antsy after such a quiet ride. Also, she could really go for a super sized slush for a sugared pick me up. As she slowed down she spied Pacifica stiffening in her seat before relaxing again. A light sleeper then—or maybe one who didn't sleep long. By the time she parked the girl was already wrangling off her seatbelt.

"Ooo—that bad?"

There wasn't a verbal answer, but the nod Mabel got was good enough for her. As Pacifica rushed in, Mabel trailed after taking her time. The shelves were crammed full of Oregon merchandise and other kitschy trash that delighted her senses. Alas, the shack was already full of such things that Mabel even refused to look. Instead she decided to get the most important business out of the way and beelined for the restrooms. Even though it hadn't been over five minutes, Pacifica was already washing her hands when Mabel walked in. She looked more relaxed now than the night before too. Almost calm.

Mabel felt a warm feeling blooming in her chest and struggled to keep from pulling the kid into a hug. So, instead she told Pacifica to go ahead and pick up anything she needed from the store and they'll meet up front.

Fifteen minutes later Mabel had a Big Bladder Buster Slush in hand and a few bags of gummies. At the register Pacfica waited with only a bag of jerky and a stuffed poodle purse. Distaste at Mabel's goods was apparent on her face and she scoffed as she placed her own items on the counter. Not letting it get to her, the woman added her own items and gestured to the purse.

"Oh that's cute Paci! You should get some lip gloss to put in there!"

"Its for my knife."

"…right okay that works too."

A swipe of the credit card and they loaded back up into the car. Mabel did her best not to judge when Pacifica pulled the heavy blade from her shirt to store it in the purse. She really did, but all she could manage was to keep her mouth shut about it. She couldn't stop the disapproval from squirming onto her face. Even if she couldn't actually blame the child she didn't think this was a good way of coping. Plus, who knew what could set the kid off. Mabel would have to be aware of herself just in case she needed to step in in-between Pacifica and a target.

Well, the best defense was a preventative defense. She could let Pacifica be introverted as much as she needed until she started to heal. There was no need to thrust her into social situations after all. At the shack she was positive Pacifica could hide herself until she was ready. The attic would be a good choice—Mabel herself could sleep on the couch during the stay. Dipper would probably be nosy and pushy with his questions, but she was sure she could convince him to back off. She knew he would never meant ill will at least.

Pacifica fiddled with the radio knobs until the car filled with crackling static. The sound made Mabel's ears itch and she had to fight herself to keep from turning it off. The kid was what mattered most in this situation. So, instead she slurped at her slush and they sat together in a comfortable silence. Once in awhile her eyes darted to the passenger seat to keep an eye on the kid. Each time all she saw was the blonde curled up in her seat watching the clouds speed past.

Soon enough Mabel just let herself focus on the winding roads. They would be there soon. First stop would be making an appointment at the garage. Then heading to the shack. Then hopefully Dipper wouldn't be home and she would have more time to think of what to say to him.

 _' Hey bro! This kid almost sliced me open and now I adopted her! Watch out I think she bites!'_

Yeesh. She was totally royally screwed.

By the time they reached the town it was already nearing ten o'clock and Mabel was ansty to get out. Her passenger seemed ready too and was almost standing in her seat to try and get a better view. Once they reached people though, the kid curled right back in on themselves.

"Alright I gotta make a quick stop before we get to the shack—you don't have to leave the car. It won't be more than five minutes."

Well, maybe ten minutes depending on who was playing 'secretary' that day. Ghost-Eyes was a huge sweetie, yet he was getting a little too interested in Mabel's love life and the lack thereof. The matchmaking was starting to grate on Mabel's nerves and today she really didn't have the patience for it. Turning off main street she pulled into the garage and put the car in park. After a minute of thinking she left the motor running and turned up the static on the radio. From the passenger seat Pacifica watched each movement with icy blue eyes.

"I'm going in now", Mabel explained once more, "please don't steal the car and crash it because I can't afford a new one."

The kid huffed and turned back towards the window. She was quieter than before and Mabel figured it was from being in town. She would have to do some research later tonight. Taking care not to slam the door when she left, Mabel hurried into the blessedly chilled air of the office. Behind the desk the mechanic on duty greeted her with a grunt. She recognized him as the one that Didn't Talk. Lucky her.

"Hey", she said, "I called earlier to make an appointment and Ghost Eyes said he could fit me in."

A nod and the man shuffled through a notebook before showing her the page. Her name was scrawled near the bottom with an early tomorrow appointment. Ugh, she would have to wake up before nine to make it, but beggars couldn't be choosers. With a smile she thanked the man and grabbed a few candies from the assortment offered on the desk. Pacifica might like the old person candy as a treat.

Sadly, Pacifica was curled up on the floorboard of the passenger seat. When Mabel had opened her mouth to ask the kid actually snapped at her,

"I'm fine!"

Something had scared her, but it was obvious Mabel wouldn't get an answer. Candy forgotten in her pocket, she only sighed and pulled out of the parking lot. The way to the shack was silent and the kid never moved to move from her hidden spot. Only when the car stopped did she crane up to look out the window at the shabby house.

"It's nicer inside", Mabel explained with a strained smile, "and your room is in the attic where I used to stay."

Without a word Pacifica opened the door and fled into the house. No other cars were there and Mabel felt relief and exhaustion flood into every part of her body. With a groan she let her head fall against the steering wheel and counted down from a hundred. When she reached fifty she lifted her head up and as soon as she ran out of numbers she opened the car door.

She needed a nap. Or maybe a strong drink. Grunkle Stan would've taken both.

Gathering up her suitcase from the trunk, Mabel trudged inside. The familiar smell of 'old man' still permeated from the walls mixed with the newer smell of wet dirt. Despite permanently moving here right after graduation, Dipper hadn't of done much to really change the place. Which she supposed made sense since he treated it more as a base of operations than any kind of home. Overhead she heard the light pattering of feet as Pacifca roamed about the attic.

At least up there there was sunshine. Downstairs was just plain gloomy. Tossing her bag aside in the living room Mabel bonelessly collapsed in the armchair. It was still super comfy after an entire decade. The perfect spot to try and take a five minute nap. Just had to close her eyes and—

"Mabel."

Pacifica tugged at the sleeve of her sweater and Mabel wondered exactly how quiet this kid could be. She didn't even hear any footsteps!

"Who else lives here?"

"Just my brother Dipper. You'll meet him later when he gets home."

The child nodded in understanding and fixed Mabel with a solemn gaze. Something was on her mind and it was obvious she was having trouble saying it aloud. For her part Mabel sat there quietly as Pacifica worked out the words she wanted to say.

"I'm sorry", she finally whispered and Mabel's breath caught. Trying not to be pushy she asked Pacifica what she meant.

"You're mad at me."

"I'm not—"

"I know when a person is lying so don't even bother. You're mad and I can see it on your face and hands."

Mabel floundered in this new awkward situation. What could she say? It was obvious the kid wasn't foolish enough to fall for a sugared lie. Twisting her hands in her lap the woman just let out a remorseful sigh.

"I'm mad at the situation. I'm not mad at you Pacifica."

Those blue eyes flashed before Pacifica grimaced and turned on her heel to walk off. This time she let her footsteps echo throughout the empty house and Mabel wondered if it was for her benefit. The kid obviously had issues and it was unfair to try and treat her like any other child. She could figure this out though.

That's what she was best at. Finding problems and fixing them right.


End file.
